


Are you ready yet?

by Alexins



Series: Spicyhoney [1]
Category: Undertail (fandom)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Edge (Underfell Papyrus) - Freeform, Fluff, Honey (Underswap Papyrus), M/M, Mention of Child birth, Mpreg, One Shot, Pregnancy, Short, Stressed, bad language, braxton-hicks, contruction, papcest (freeform), promt another sleepless night / Overbearing and overburdened, skelepreg, the f-word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexins/pseuds/Alexins
Summary: My entry for SkellyTelly's contest!Promts : Overbearing and overburdened / Another sleepless nightSince I'm not a native speaker, I'm a bit nervous if I got the first one right X/////X





	Are you ready yet?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkellyTelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellyTelly/gifts).



„God Dammit.. How The Fuck Does This Shit.. Why.. It’s..“. The mumbling noice became more and more a mixture of frustration and anger. No one ever told him how hard it would be to build a crib. Edge tried his best to take the instructions bit by bit. But he has absolutely no clue where to put this screw.. and why piece A should be part of D and.. „Fuck This Shit!“ Yep! He was definitely pissed. 

Seeing his husband throwing such a tantrum about it was more than amusing. The lazy skeleton leaned against the door case, a hand carefully placed on the huge belly of his. He smiled, knowing how hard Edge tried to prepare a room for their little one arriving soon. Stretch could remember how they started choosing the colors, picking up a beautiful pastel green. They had so much fun. Stretch painted Edges shirt, while the younger skeleton draw circles all over his clothes. What a mess.

Blue helped them to choose some sort of wall tattoos or whatever this ‘things’ are called. A huge tree with colorful leaves, flowers and an owl. ‚Everything For My Little Nibbling!‘.  
Stretch closed his eyes, still smiling over those lovely memories they‘ve made. The curtains matches the bedding. Their clothes all in soft pastel colors. The changing table was white, with a light yellow topper. A small wardrobe was placed on the other side of the room. The only thing left was the crib. 

Edge let out a frustrated noise, not knowing what he should do now. He felt bad, no, horrible, that he had two left hands and no talent for building furniture. Stretch knew exactly what to do. He waddled his way to his husband, placing his hands gently on his shoulders. “edge.. darling.. come one.. let’s finish it tomorrow!” He kissed his skull, still smiling and full of hopes that Edge wasn’t that stubborn as always. He placed his hand on Stretch’s, moving his fingers slowly. 

“Fine!” It was a tiny gasp, following a soft giggle of the older skeleton, trying to get up from his pose. Edge carefully placed the instruction on the floor, lifting himself up from the ground, just to turn around to look into the tired face of his beloved counterpart. He knew that their little one could be born every single moment. The nights are getting harder, shorter, just because the baby was kicking the future ‘mommy’s’ magic. 

Edge smiled, trying to focus on his lover. His hands where placed on his middle, feeling the slightest movement. “Active Again.. Honey?”, he asked, Stretch nodded. A little bump was moving under the shirt of the other skeleton. “trying their best to get me another sleepless night..!” He was so tired. He would sell his soul just to get a hour of sleep. 

Edge couldn’t resist, kissing his lovers forehead, just in the moment when the littleone moved again, stretching his limbs. “let’s us try to catch some z’s.. !” Stretch whispered softly, while he looked up into Edges eyes. His hubby was so stressed, putting himself under to much pressure. He placed a hand on his cheek, moving a thumb and smiling at the grumpy skeleton. “nothin’ needs to be perfect darling! just don’t let yourself down, okay?” Edge closed his eyes. “Yeah, I Know! I’m Just Nervous!” “so am i..!” 

* 

After an one hour process of changing into his much more comfy oversized shirt, Stretch managed to find the perfect pose close to his partner. He was laying on the side, his lovers hand on the swollen belly. It was so crazy! Soon they would become parents. Unbelievable. He still remembered the moment he found out he was pregnant. It took him 2 weeks to tell Edge. Maybe because he was afraid. Raising a child was difficult. But they were both so happy, that all this things doesn’t matter anymore. 

Stretch felt the slow movement of his husbands ribcage. He snorted, quietly, but he fell asleep faster than expected. The lazy skeleton on the other side, was trying so hard to get some sleep. He felt strange. Somehow restless, nervous, with a little pinch of pain. He was used to having braxton-hicks now and than. But this time it was different. It felt like his belly had slowly getting down, while the pressure on his pelvis was nearly to the point where it was starting to be a pain in the ass. 

He managed to make a turn, wrapping his arms around Edge. He just needed the comfort, but the other one was probably to deep asleep to notice. Stretch was tired, and after another thirty minutes he finally fall asleep. 

He didn’t known how long he slept, but the next time he opened his eye sockets, he felt numb. Magic sweat on his skull, while the heavily sensation on his lower half was getting annoying. He took a deep breath, trying to relax. There was no need to panic. They still had time left, right? But a sharp pain made him hiss through his clenched teeth. He let off of Edges shirt, rolling on his back and placing his hands on his belly. 

It was hard. Like.. really hard. He took a short glim on his alarm clock. ‘4:36 a.m.’ Stretch closed his eye sockets, inhaling the air in a slow rhythm.  
After some moments he could finally relax. But his legs were shaking and he didn’t know why. He tried to get back to sleep, but as soon as he was getting close, he felt another sharp pain. He opened his eyes, ‘4:52 a.m’ no need to worry. These were no contractions. Just his tired mind playing tricks on him. He curled himself up to the other side, hearing Edge making strange noises, while moving slowly till he felt his lovers spine. still asleep.

The lack of sleep hit it’s border, when the older skeleton took another short breath. His body was shaking, just a little bit so Edge wouldn’t notice. He watched the minutes passing bye, counting the times when his body was in pain. It was hard to deal with. 5:52, a hour later, his count went up to 4.. no.. wait.. 5. The time between each of this horrible shit he felt was getting shorter. Stretch felt a little bit anxious. No! He just believed that the little one he was carrying for so lang wouldn’t be born before next week. He hissed again, lifting himself up in a sitting position. His legs where trembling, so was his body. It was strange. Stretch moved his fingers over the mattress, feeling it was.. “.. wet..!”, he wispert. 

His husband was moving again, mumbling. “.. Did You... Say Something?” He yawned, stretching his bones while getting up as well. Turning around just to see his lovers face in tears, magic sweat and pain. “Honey?!” he asked softly. Stretch took a deep breath, feeling another contruction even more painful than before. “.. m-my... my w-water... hnnnn.. broke...!”


End file.
